Express the decimal as a percent. $0.612$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.612 = \dfrac{61.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.612} = 61.2\%$ $61.2$ per hundred = $61.2$ per cent = $61.2$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.